A New Beginning
by LovelySinner7
Summary: The moon has not witness my death, for it will always have a viewer. I will not join you yet, for my time will not come until I am old and gray. The moon has witness me become alive. And alive I will stay… The sequel to Him, My father, and I! Enjoy!


LS7: Upon request, I decided to make a sequel to Him, My father, and I! So thank you Tracybrat for the request. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own this show…but with time I will! HAHAHA! OH! Sorry…-_-U

A year has past since I thought of ending my life. Funny that I haven't since I'm sitting here in my room writing in my journal. Yes! I do have a journal! It's not girly to have one either. Actually it's because of this journal, that I'm here right now. You're probably wondering how that's possible but I will explain. You see, I had left my journal open to a certain page and who happened to read it? Come on guess! Yeah, my father! At first I was shocked because I didn't realize that it happened and I must admit, I was scared. You would be to if you had a father like mine.

"_Trunks, can you get your father for dinner?" _My mother had sent me to the gravity room to hull or at least try to hull my father out. I was surprised when I entered the room, to find it empty? But my father usually was in here training or already in the kitchen. Maybe he left early? I decided to go back in the house to let my mother who was now wiping my little sister's face of mash potatoes, what I discovered.

"_Mom he isn't there!" _I alerted to her in shock. My mother for some reason wasn't surprised. I guess since she's known him longer, things just didn't surprise her that much.

"_Check upstairs Trunks." _

And so I headed upstairs to find where my father was. I was about to check my parents bedroom thinking he was there but then I retraced my steps backwards and stood in horror as one, my bedroom door was opened, and two, I saw my father with my journal… Oh no! But funny life works out for you. As I would soon find out. My father looked up at me from with an unreadable expression. I couldn't tell if he was angry, or any kind of emotion. What was worse was his tone he used to call me.

"_Trunks, come here." _

Oh! Crap, he said my name and-wait! He said my name? Not boy or brat? Am I in a alternate reality? My feet led my body into my room and I noticed that the journal was not in my father's hand but on my bed. Maybe he didn't read it? But that thought left my brain as I realized that I had left it opened because mom had called me for dinner and I forgot to put it away…

Crap! Crap! And double Crap!

I had written a lot of things in that, not all of them nice and innocent. Some things in there were very dark, and tragic. The page I was writing today was the worst because it was about me wanting to die and leaving this thing I called a life. I stood near my father who was sitting on my bed. I looked at a poster on my wall of one of my favorite bands Breaking Benjamin, instead of him. I knew if I looked him in the eye, I would loose it. Suddenly he spoke but it was odd because it was the tone I only ever heard him use twice before. The first time was when I was eight and he was about to fight Majin Buu. It was when he told me he was proud of me. The second, was when he and my little sister hung out. I swear it wasn't fair. I tried to gain attention like that from him only to be rejected by me and accepted from her. I was so angry that I didn't realize my father was behind me until he placed his hand on my shoulder. Whoa! I didn't even feel his ki. I turned around to face him.

"_Why? Trunks!" _My father was angry but he was also…hurt?

"_Why what?" _I literally was confused what was he talking about. My father didn't speak but walked past me in order to close the door and walked back towards me.

"_SUICIDE? TRUNKS! Why gave you the idea to want to take your own life!"_

Oh! That's what he was talking about. So it's true then. He read my journal. He knew what I was going to plan. I looked at him in the eye but I realized I was crying, tears pouring down my face and frankly I didn't care. I didn't care if he thought me as a weakling. I was in pain and he was the main reason. He would now know the reason for why I wanted to die.

"_YEAH! SUICIDE FATHER! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S BECAUSE THE WAY YOU TREAT ME!" _I had told him the reason! I didn't care if he realized that or not. I fell to the floor clutching my head that was aching me. I was still crying like a child who was lost. I was that lost child. Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I looked up with tears in my eyes, mouth opened in shock as my father was hugging me. He was actually hugging me like he's done with Bra. I had thought that he was just tricking me, making me lower my defenses to think he cared and then would treat me like dirt. I was so wrong because what he did next would make rethink everything.

My father cried…

"_T-Trunks… I-I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I never realized what my actions were doing to you. I lost my son already from the future because of my pride. But I will not loose you!" _

He was crying. I looked to see if I was imaging it but no. My father had shut his eyes as tears fell from his eyes When he opened them, his usual cold, black eyes soften. Never had I seen him cry like this. It felt weird but at the same time, I was able to understand that my father did have emotions. He just choose to show them to a few. I guess. I'm was now one of them. I was just so used to him showing only anger and resentment that I didn't realize he could show any other… I was sure wrong that night. I spoke after what seemed like an hour of the two of us on the floor, crying.

"_Fath- Dad, do you- do you love me like how you love him?" _I knew what a dumb question it was but now, I don't really think so. His answer surprised even me.

"_Yes and no. I love Mirai for the warrior he was and still is in his own right. He worked just hard as you did to gain my attention except I accepted it…eventually. He reminded me of what a father is suppose to be and should always be. When I looked at you, I thought you were going to be just like him. Strong, confident, a fighter. And although you are all those things, I tried to compare you him. I was doing you no good that way. Trunks, you are my son and I tried to mold you into my ideal son who would be like me. But I don't want you to be like me. Learn from my mistakes Trunks, take the lessons I teach you in battle, and apply them to the way you want. Not how I want." _My father did love me… But there was something I wanted to know, did he love me when I was younger and then hated me when my sister was born? Again, the surprises that night hit me like a blast from Majin Buu because they were un expecting and hard. I asked him the question that caused me to well up and cry. We were still on the floor but now we were both sitting in front from each other cross legged in my room.

"_Trunks, please understand. At first when you were born I didn't know what I was doing. I thought to leave you in Bulma's hands since she obviously knew what to do. I was afraid of messing up when in fact I did just that. I blamed you for things that I was at fault for. I blamed you like how my father did to me. But that wasn't any excuse. When your sister was born, something in me was awakened. At first like before, I tried to ignore her and I did at first. I would train and train and not even look at her. But then one night she started crying and I just picked her up from her crib and rocked her to sleep. And I like the feeling of being there for someone. To be able to protect someone. I'm so sorry Trunks that I was able to do the same with you. I wasn't able to protect you from… me." _

I finally understood everything.

My father felt that I was going to be like my future counterpart and not need him. So when my sister was born, he was able to be needed again. Although my dad was as stubborn as anyone can be, he wanted be useful somewhere and felt like an outsider when no one needed him. But I believe that even Mirai needed my dad. Just like him, I need him to be there for me. I still needed my dad to help me train, to be there to make me feel proud of my abilities, to teach me things I can't learn in school. He would always be needed. I needed my dad and ironically, he needed me. I chuckled at this as time passed from the event a year ago. Funny how I was able to comfort my dad when it was me who needed the support.

"_Trunks, I don't ever want you to EVER think about killing yourself or I'll do it for you then bring you back with the dragonballs and do it again! Do you understand son. I may not show it, but I do love you." _Again, my dad hugged me but this time I hugged back with so much emotion, I couldn't believe it. I had felt like a kid again. We both realized that mom and Bra were probably still downstairs waiting for us so we got up to leave. We were pretty hungry after that. My dad went to open the door and turned around with a smirk on his face. I stood near my bed with a smirk on my face as well. I knew what he was thinking.

"_After dinner, want to train?" _

I had agreed to train with my dad. I knew that things from now on were going to be different. After dinner that night, my dad and I did train, and things felt right when we did so. Sure it was an intense session like always, but he didn't put me down or discouraged me. He was still barking orders at me to work on this and that, but I felt as though he were guiding me and not molding me and that made me feel good.

"TRUNKS! COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR DINNER, WE'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOU HUN."

Mom? I nearly forgotten about dinner. Actually I forgot the time all together because I was upstairs in my room for so long…

"TRUNKS! COME DOWN HERE! OR WE'LL ALL STARVE!"

Yep! That was my dad! Always hungry. I chuckled as I heard my mom yell at him for being a drama king. I stood up from my bed and stretched a bit before going downstairs. Before I reached my door, I stopped as I eyed my opened journal. I smiled as I turned to a blank page and quickly wrote something in it really quickly before running downstairs to join my mother, father and sister for dinner. My journal was left on the bed as the last line read:

_The moon has not witness my death, for it will always have a viewer. I will not join you yet, for my time will not come until I am old and gray. The moon has witness me become alive. And Alive I will stay…_

LS7: I actually am happy I wrote a sequel to this! Thanks and Tracybrat for this encouragement! Hope you and everyone likes this. Review!


End file.
